Come on darling!
by SilverSockFox
Summary: V-DAY FIC! Ninten gets a lovely surprise from his sisters, concerning the girl of his dreams. Two shot Fluff mostly, but a bit of seriousness. First submission here.
1. Wake up darling!

**Come on darling!  
>Mother fic<br>Paring NintenXAna  
>disclaimer: nope<strong>

**(A/N) Just in time for V-day, A quick fic on the ONLY cannon pairing in the mother universe(sorry NessXPaula fans!)that was written in ****two and a half**** hours on my Ipod, making this the fastest short story I have ever written! Anyways, this will have to be a two-parter so I can get it in on time.**

**I actually don't know the names of Ninten's sisters, I kinda just guessed...**

**NOW ON WITH IT!**

.  
>8:04<br>February 14

.  
>It was a fine morning. The sun was just rising over the hill, setting<br>everything aglow in Ninten's room. He yawned a rubbed the sleep out of  
>his eyes. However, peace did not want to stay with him, and the quiet<br>morning was quickly ruptured by three young sisters bursting into his  
>room and bounding into his bed.<p>

"Gahhhhhhh?"

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

Ninten scowled at them, or at least as much as he could with the  
>overall shock of the morning still coursing through his ears. Their<br>eyes still peering excitedly down at them, the youngest attempting to  
>hold back her smile by covering her mouth. He sighed in defeat.<p>

"All right, all right...whachyawant? Did you three finish sewing the  
>dress? I hope you at least left me the hem line to do."<br>As much as Ninten would never admit it to his friends (or even ANYONE  
>for the sake of his image) he really did like sewing with his sisters,<br>even sewing in general was fun. But this particular project was very  
>important, and even though he had sketched out the pattern for it, he<br>still wanted to partake in as much of the creation as possible.

" Ahh, sorry bro," the older sister Mimi said bashfully, "We woke up  
>really early today to finish it."<p>

"But don't get down in th' dumps 'et Ninten!" the youngest replied,  
>words slightly muffled by her hands, " We still 'ave a surprise 'or<br>you!"

_"What_?" Ninten replied rather fearful of the response he would get.  
>His sisters were the type to get the selves into serious trouble,<br>and then call it fun afterwards. Their last "surprise" was a giant sea  
>monster they found in the river. Needless to say, he had to deal with a<br>huge problem, all the while Pipi was flirting with him. Not a fun time  
>to tell her he wasn't interested in girls half his age.<br>So he had a good right to be fearful.

They paused for a moment to look at each other and giggle before  
>responding to his question.<p>

"We set up a date for you!"  
>Ninten bolted straight up to star them straight in the face.<p>

"What? Who? Where? _When_!" Ninten asked them in a panic.

_Dear god, please don't be who I think it is..._ Ninten thought in  
>fear. Mimi replied in the same short form matter.<p>

"Ana, zoo, ten 'o' clock! Let's go big bro!"

Ninten blinked once in surprise, then looked at the clock beside him.

.  
>8:12<br>February 14

.

Ninten rushed around his room, in a weak attempt in finding something  
>descent to wear on his unplanned date with his girl of his dreams. Even<br>though they had made their relationship official two months back, the  
>sixteen year old still had a hard time grasping the fact that he was<br>dating such a cute, kind and smart girl like Ana. Finally finding  
>somewhat suitable and comfortable clothes, he made his way to the door,<br>only to be stopped by his sisters disapproving glares.

"you can't go out in (/)that!"

"Wha-why not?" Ninten asked in utter confusion.  
>His sister Momo sighed as she rolled her eyes, obviously thinking that<br>(/)he was supposed to have some sort of idea of clothing choices.

"well for one, you have to get rid of the hat"

"But I like this hat!"

"To bad, you can't just get away with messy hair on a valentines date!  
>Now give it here."<br>Ninten promptly refused, which led to him getting the little-girl-  
>dog pile-to-steal-his-hat attack, which rendered him immobile long<br>enough to steal his hat.

"Give that back!" Ninten shouted at them from the ground, in a feeble  
>attempt to reclaim some dignity. Momo, who had his hat clutched on her<br>tiny hands stuck out her tongue at him.

"No way, go brush your hair and put on a pair of black pants."Mimi  
>ordered him.<p>

"Err, why black pants?" Ninten asked them in confusion.

"Cause their twice as flattering as jeans."  
>Ninten huffed and rolled his eyes. Girls were so confusing sometimes!<p>

.  
>8:48<br>February 14

.  
>After combing his hair 'correctly' and finding a pair of good black<br>pants that didn't have a ton of holes in them, He finally got himself  
>downstairs, hoping he would at t least have some time to spare to<br>eat breakfast. Glancing at the clock, he noticed just how much time he  
>had already wasted. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The Zoo wasn't<br>exactly a short walk away from his house.

Couldn't they have chosen a closer place for a date so early in the  
>morning?<p>

When he asked this question to them, they laughed, and laughed till  
>they were rolling on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Ninten simply<br>continued searching himself for a quick breakfast as fast as he  
>could. Ana was,-and probably always would be- a very punctual person.<br>Being late would definitely _not_make a good impression on her.

Finally settling on plain bread and butter as his fastest method of  
>eating, he briefly reflected on how late morning's would usually go in<br>his house, and for what it was worth in times like these his, mom who  
>was away with his father on a 'business trip', could have been really<br>helpful to have around.

As he prepared his breakfast, he didn't notice his sisters sneaking  
>up on him.<p>

"Boo!"

"Gaackkkkk!" Ninten shouted out in surprise as he dropped his  
>butter knife on to the floor. Whirling around, he caught his sisters<br>mid-laugh in their little prank. He was about to loudly tell them  
>straight up what he thought of them, little girls or not, when they<br>sobered up, and Mimi shoved a brightly decorated package at him.

Blinking in surprise he did what was only natural.  
>Asked for clarification. Like a real man.<p>

"The heck is this?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at the  
>bright package.<p>

" Uhh, it's Guigue, not. It's the dress we made for Ana, Duuuhhh!"Mimi  
>replied sarcastically.<p>

"A-ahh, right." To be completely honest with himself, he hadn't  
>thought about a gift for Ana, and was rather glad his sisters had<br>already thought of it, even though he technically helped.

"Well come on bonehead, get going!" Mimi said, as she shoved the  
>package at him.<p>

"But I haven't eaten anything yet!" Ninten complained, as took the  
>package into his hands.<p>

"Ninten, it's eight fifty-five, you can eat on the way there, just  
>hurry!" Momo said, with big pleading eyes.<p>

Oh god, where had the time gone. If he didn't leave now, he would be  
>late to see Ana, and the way he wanted things to go, he would be the<br>one waiting for her.

Giving a quick hug to his sisters, he picked up the fallen knife,  
>shoved the bread in his mouth, and ran out the door.<p>

If things went smoothly, this little mishap, might make this the best  
>day of his life.<p>

_I'm coming Ana, you'll see how great I can be!_

**(A/N) second part coming soon!**

**By the way, since I'm new to fanfiction and all, you wouldn't mind leaving me a review would you? (bats eyelashes at you in hopeful attempt to win you over.) JK, do whatever you want! (I'd love you if you did though...)**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	2. I'm trying hard for you darling!

I'm trying hard for you!  
>Part two of v-day fic <p>

**(A/N)Thank~you to all the people who reviewed part one, and kudos goes to you, Violet, for being my first reviewer!**

**other thanks: 13SSBBfan,.Vroom**

**These people are really nice, and jetta writes cool stuff.**

**So have your Longly anticipated part 2.**

.

.  
>February 14<p>

8:57  
>.<p>

.

Ninten rushed out the door, hastily putting on his thin black coat,  
>and stuffing the half buttered toast in his mouth. He knew he really<br>shouldn't run, as his asthma was sure to act up again if he over  
>worked himself, which would cause him to lose more time getting to the<br>zoo on time. So, he slowed down to a fast walk, making sure the  
>package didn't fall out when he swung his arms to hard.<p>

Just then, he felt his psi act up, the way it did when he was about to  
>be attacked by an unknown assailant, or when he was being watched.<br>Sometimes it was hard to distinguish the two, and led to several  
>awkward moments in his life.<p>

As nobody seemed to be attacking him now, he guessed it must be the  
>latter.<p>

Glancing around the area cautiously, he noticed Wally, who was in fact  
>glaring at him, making animal-like growling sounds quietly under his<br>breath. Wally was autistic, and protected the land around his farm  
>like a wolf. If someone got too close, or looked like they might get<br>close, Wally would leap out and attack, usually without warning.  
>Ninten's mom told him that Wally didn't know better, and to try to<br>avoid fighting back, as he would end up in more trouble then he asked  
>for.<p>

On a more personal level, Wally just creeped him out. His eyes just  
>seemed to look straight through him, and the kid was strong-in just<br>_one_ hit of his chubby fist, he had broken Ninten's arm quite  
>thoroughly. And those growls just made him downright uncomfortable.<br>With anybody else, Ninten would normally wave and crack one of his  
>trademark grins, but acknowledging Wally's presence would most likely<br>get him rallied up to attack. So he just sent a wary look at the boy  
>and continued on.<p>

Muttering under his breath illegible sounds, Wally carefully let the  
>boy walk away. Ninten was still a threat to him, though a threat that<br>could be left alone for now. Wally learned from his fights with him  
>that he was always getting stronger, who knew how strong he was now...<p>

He leaned his pitchfork against his fence, and sat on the grass,  
>counting slowly how many people were untrustworthy to be allowed<br>through is territory.

.  
>February 14<br>9:12

.  
>Ninten carefully made his way up the bridge, and tried not to fall on his<br>face going down. The last things he wanted was to screw up his face,  
>or even worse, direct attention from the overly helpful people of<br>Podunk to himself. He really didn't need to be coddled over anymore,  
>and what could be worse than the coddler...or was it coddily?<p>

Lost in thought, he completely forgot about his plans to avoid going  
>by her house. So the next series of events was completely his own<br>fault.

"NIIIIIIN-TYYY!"

So called 'Ninty' froze where he was and mentally bashed his skull in  
>for being so carless. But this was unfortunately unavoidable, and<br>unless he wanted Pippi to crash his date, he had to shut her down-  
>nicely. He turned towards the voice, and then looked up at the smiling and<br>waving girl at her second floor window. He took a deep breath,  
>wondering how on earth he was going to address this problem.<p>

"H-heeeey, Pippi... Ummm...nice weather today. . . ?"

-Ninten used diplomatic skill-

-it seems to work on Pippi-

"Oohh yes! Its sooo warm out, but it's still early so the ice won't  
>melt juuuuuust yet, but once it does I can't wait to play outside!"<br>Ninten opened his mouth to respond, and possible stress the point that  
>he really needed to get going, but Pippi was already ahead of him.<p>

"Saaaaay, where's your hat Ninty? Didja forget it at home? Wait, is  
>your hair brushed? Where you gonna go dressed up all fancy like that,<br>Ninty?" Ninten responded as best as he could to her onslaught of  
>questions.<p>

"Uhh... Well I'm going to the zoo to-" 

_Crap, I can't tell Pippi about my date, come on numskull, think fast!_

"-Have my job interview." He put on a nervous grin.

Sometimes he really hated himself.

For a few scary moments, her face was blank. Then it snapped back into  
>its normal wild expression.<p>

"O~k! But before you go, I wanna give you a Valentine's Day gift. Stay  
>RIGHT there Ninty!"<p>

Ninten sighed in defeat. He couldn't move now, however, it would take  
>her some time to get downstairs...maybe, just maybe he could get away<br>if he just...

"I got it Ninty!" Pippi shouted down from her window, where she was  
>waving a pink box at him.<p>

"Oh...great." Ninten put his fake smile back on. _I can't believe  
>that I almost walked away from here... She totally would have caught<br>me trying to sneak off. However, a real smile went on to his face when  
>he realized he could probably do it when she walked downstairs to-<br>_  
>Oh god damn it, she just jumped out the window.<p>

Landing in front of him, completely unscathed, was an overexcited 8-year-  
>old, who one day may rival the power of tough manly men. Pippi could<br>probably make one of those tough manly men cry. But it was easy to see  
>the cute little girl underneath all that strength, when she shyly<br>handed the pink package to Ninten.

"Their maple strawberry flavoured truffles," she said, her voice rather  
>uncharacteristically calm, "I made them for you..."Pippi blushes slightly<br>as she presses the package in his hands.

He blinks in shock and surprise at her change in attitude, then stares  
>down in at the package.<p>

"U-umm, would you mind if I..." Ninten said hesitantly to Pippi.

"Oh course not, silly, I wanna know what you think of them!" she says,  
>her voice back to normal. Ninten nods, and carefully opens the box to<br>reveal the six chocolates underneath. He popped one in his mouth,  
>rather bravely, and nearly chokes in his surprise. It's good...<br>really good.

Pippi looks confused at his expression, which, he realized, is probably  
>due to his weird expression.<p>

"This is really good Pippi!" He explains after chewing his food. Her  
>face almost instantly lights back up.<p>

"Yaaay~, he likes it!" she tells the sky. It suddenly dawns on him  
>that this girl, who has been so (overly) helpful towards him, has<br>taken the time to make him such a special gift, and he's just standing  
>there like the dense idiot he is with a package for his actual<br>girlfriend. He should have known that Pippi would only give him the  
>best thing she could find, and stop at nothing to give it to him. Just<br>his luck that he came by.

"Umm, hey... I d-don't really have anything good to give to you now  
>Pippi, but... I could probably find you an animal stuffy at the zoo,<br>If you're still into that stuff that is..." _Please still be into  
>that stuff Pippi! <em>Ninten thought._  
><em>  
>She was, and she requested a tiger.<p>

He chuckled; he should have guessed that would be her favourite animal.  
>But time was running out, and so he said goodbye to Pippi.<p>

"Good luck Ninten!" she cried out, as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"T-t-thanksssss..."He manages to choke out of his airless lungs.

Then he's on his way, with Pippi shouting behind him:"Just be careful  
>of the-!"<p>

"PIPPI! DID YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AGAIN!" a loud voice erupted from  
>the house.<p>

"Ummm, yes...?"Pippi replied weakly, before rushing back into her  
>home.<p>

.  
>February 14<p>

9:46

.  
>By the time he reached the canary village, he was starting to get<br>antsy. He knew that if nothing went wrong, he would make it in time,  
>but of course, knowing his luck, something probably would.<p>

_Just let me through this without any trouble..._

  
>Standing in front of a tombstone with his back turned, was a very<br>familiar looking mop of red curly hair, and loose pants. It was none  
>other than the infamous hippy, who taught Ninten through many kicks to<br>the head the importance of environmental care. Luckily, Ninten knew the  
>"sacred" password to get on his good side,<p>

"Heey maaan, world peace forever, and uhh, save the whales and  
>stuff..." Ninten called out in a calm, over relaxed voice to the hippy.<br>The hippy slowly turned around showing his red rimmed eyes, like he'd  
>been crying, or making those awful smokes again.<p>

"I'm ...so...HUNNNNRGY" he roared, showing off rotting bloody teeth.  
><em>He isn't just any old hippy,<em> Ninten nervously thought as he took a  
>step back, <em>He's a ZOMBIE HIPPY now?<em>

Half snarling, half choking, the Zombie lurched forward with  
>surprising speed for his kind, but Ninten already knew what was going<br>to happen next.

With a mighty battle cry of 'I don't have time for this' Ninten  
>charged the once living. When the Zombie Hippy was close enough, he<br>planted a kick to his chest. The Hippy gasped in pain as he sat back  
>down on the ground hard.<p>

"duuuuude, my ovaries...whyja hafta do that man?" the hippy protested  
>while clutching his stomachs in pain.<p>

"Bro, you don't have ovaries." Ninten politely pointed out, not really  
>caring that he called a zombie his 'bro'.<p>

"Whoa man, you just put a spin on my entire life... I think I need to  
>be left alone for a while so I can reorganize my life."<p>

"Um, okay. Bye." Ninten said as he walked away. Too late did he notice  
>the crow flying straight at him, making an excellent dive towards his<br>package. Very narrowly, he avoided the package and his chocolates  
>being stolen by the thieving crow. He frowned, as two more came in to<br>join the battle.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy for a while..." Ninten snapped of a  
>branch from a nearby tree.<p>

.  
>February 14<p>

10:19

.  
>Ninten was running at full speed now.<p>

_Oh_ _god, I am so late, Ana's not going to forgive me... Ah, no, I'm  
>over thinking the whole situation. Stay calm Ninten, stay calm...<br>_  
>He had been lucky to get away with the package, and even luckier to<br>get away with a single truffle, which he promptly ate. And with only a  
>few scrapes on his face, he was pretty well off.<p>

By now he could see the zoo entrance, and standing right by it was a  
>rather distressed looking Ana. He watched as the wind blew her dress<br>tight against her body, and she swept away a piece of stray hair from  
>her face. The sight of her here, standing there all alone made his<br>heart ache.

"Annnaaaaaaa!" He cried out, attempting to run even faster than he  
>already was. She glanced up, and her face showed just how much she had<br>been worried. She said something that was lost in the wind, and came  
>running towards him.<p>

Panting hard, he met Ana almost half way to the zoo. The minute they  
>were close enough to touch each other, they pulled each other into a<br>tight hug. Ninten lifted her chin up, and gave her a gentle kiss on  
>the lips. Ana removed her arms from around his waist, and wrapped them<br>around his neck. When they finally separated, Ana stood back and wiped  
>away the tears in her eyes.<p>

"Ninten...I had no Idea what happened to you, something terrible could  
>have eaten you, and I might never know..." Ana sobbed to Ninten, who<br>really hated to see his girlfriend cry. So he tried to cheer her up.

"Nahh, I'm just lazy, but here, I got you something." He blushed as Ana  
>unwrapped the package and took out the red and white dress. "My<br>sisters made it, and I... Err, kinda helped out too..."

"Ninten, its beautiful...wow, now I feel like _my_ gift is  
>underrated."She said, hugging the dress to her chest.<p>

"Come on, tell me, the suspense is killing me Ana!" Ninten pleaded as  
>he took her hand and began to walk to the zoo.<p>

"Oh, I just made a Bento box, that's all..." Ninten immediately turned  
>towards her.<p>

"Ana, even If you don't end up with me, you will make a wonderful  
>wife." Ninten said to her with a very serious face.<p>

"Ha ha."

"Come, on, let's go look at the animals, pretend we never saved them,  
>and go win some stuffed animals."<p>

"What's with the stuffed animals? You plan on giving them away to  
>Loid?"<p>

"Ana, men don't get other men valentine's gifts." He rolled his eyes.  
>"One is for you." He said, bringing her hand to his lips, "and the<br>other is for a special friend of mine."

To put it simply,  
>The day went well.<p>

End.

**(A/N) IT"S DONE! ahhh, I wrote this as fast as I could, I really wanted to get it done earlier, but I had schoolwork to catch up on, and Moscow(USA) trip to go to, and I got really sick...**

**You get the drill.**

**like this?, go check out my other story(ies)! I'm a fairly new fan fiction writer, and my goal here is to create more stories for the under mentioned characters. PM me if you want to request a character (or pairing) but If your an Anon, just leave a review here, I'll accept that too~**

**I'll write anything.**

**Anything.**

**Hope you liked my fluffy bit of Ninten and Ana!**

**-SilverSockfox**


End file.
